Princesa de día Egoísta de noche
by Ake-x-Aly
Summary: Rino Suzuna es una chica que tiene prohibido jugar fútbol. Por esto es enviada a una academia de ballet para señoritas, pero al otro lado del muro se encontrará a un equipo de fútbol varonil que le negará jugar. ¿Podrá Rino jugar fútbol, a pesar de ser una chica y de las prohibiciones de su padre? ¡Descúbrelo aquí!


**Princesa de día, egoísta de noche.**

_**Los personajes aquí mencionados y la historia en su totalidad me pertenecen. Prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de esta historia. Gracias por leer y comentar!**_

**Capítulo 1: Los inicios de una chica egoísta.**

Ese día mis padres prometieron visitarme a menudo. Era un día aparentemente tranquilo; no muy soleado, no muy nublado. Llegamos a la academia en la que estudiaría ballet. Una academia de artes que se encontraba dividida en dos secciones: el área para señoritas y el área para varones.

Me guiaron a mi dormitorio y me ayudaron con mis maletas. Entré a este y me encontré con dos camas a cada extremo de la habitación separadas por una mesita de centro con dos cajones debajo. Ahí me esperaba una chica de cabello largo y castaño recogido hacia atrás con una diadema color durazno. Vestía un vestido de mismo color, un suéter blanco de encaje y unas medias del mismo color del suéter. Me miraba con una sonrisa leve y gesto amigable.

—Bienvenida. Mi nombre es Karuta Asami, tengo doce años y seré tu compañera de cuarto. Gusto en conocerte —Me dijo sonriente.

Sonreí también.

—Mi nombre es Rino Suzuna y tengo siete años. Espero nos llevemos bien, por favor cuida de mí —De alguna manera era difícil ocultar mi energía. Asami parecía ser muy tranquila en comparación a mi enérgica y egoísta actitud. Aún así, ella y su manera de ser me agradaron desde un principio.

Asami me estuvo mostrando la academia y mientras nos encontrábamos en el patio un balón de fútbol cayó aparentemente del cielo. Lo atrapé con ambas manos y me di cuenta de que venía del lado de los chicos. El muro que nos dividía se encontraba a unos metros de distancia y estaba casi cubierto por enredaderas, esas plantas que se trepan al muro.

—Creo que deberíamos devolverlo —Dijo Asami con tranquilidad.

—¿Tú crees? Yo quiero jugar con él —Dije animada sacando a relucir mi egoísmo.

—Pero el balón es de ellos. Arruinarás su juego —Insistió.

Miré el balón con tristeza, suspiré, me pregunté cuándo volvería a tener la oportunidad de jugar otra vez por un segundo y pateé el balón. Este cruzó el muro y segundos más tarde alguien lanzó una flor blanca y gritó "gracias" desde el otro lado.

Atrapé la flor antes de que cayera al suelo y sonreí con tristeza. Yo realmente quería ese balón.

—Dime, ¿Te gusta jugar fútbol? —Me preguntó Asami.

—¡Me encanta! —Exclamé con emoción.

—Ya veo —Sonrió.

...

—Rápido o nos van a descubrir —Murmuró Asami mientras tiraba de mi brazo y caminaba con agilidad entre los árboles.

—¿A dónde me llevas? —Pregunté en voz baja.

—A un lugar que seguro te gustará —Susurró con rapidez.

Ya estaba completamente oscuro. Después de cenar e ir a nuestra habitación parecía que me iría a dormir y ya; sin embargo Asami me levantó antes de que me durmiera y salimos de nuestro dormitorio a hurtadillas y en pijama.

—Pero yo solo quiero dormir —Renegué.

—Shhhh —Me silenció mientras se detenía a un lado de la pared.

Nos ocultamos tras un árbol cercano al muro lleno de enredaderas. Miré a Asami con cara de desconfianza; y ella se limitó a poner su dedo índice sobre sus labios pidiéndome silencio.

Asami se acercó de nuevo con cautela al muro y tocó ligeramente. El sonido fue audible pero al mismo tiempo no parecía ser un ruido delatador; no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que una puerta se abriera. Observé aquello con sorpresa; ¿Quién habría imaginado que se encontraba una puerta ahí?

Asami me jaló del brazo y me hizo entrar con rapidez casi al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta detrás de nosotras.

Nos encontrábamos en alguna especie de cuarto de limpieza, ahí se encontraba sentado un grupo de chicos; once para ser exactos. Nos sentamos frente a ellos.

—¿Quiénes son ellos? —Pregunté.

—El equipo de fútbol —Respondió Asami sonriente.

El cuarto estaba lleno de artículos de limpieza y equipo de fútbol soccer; lo único que iluminaba era un foco que colgaba del techo. Graciosamente todo tenía pinta de resistencia o algo por el estilo.

—¿Equipo de fútbol? —Murmuré.

—¿Eres nueva? —Me preguntó uno de ellos. Un chico de cabello castaño ondulado que portaba el mismo uniforme que los demás.

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

—Acaba de llegar hoy —Respondió Asami por mí—. Ella les devolvió el balón hace rato.

—Así que es la señorita de la flor blanca —Asintió un chico de cabello plateado y alborotado.

Lo escruté con la mirada pero no dije nada.

—¿Y a qué se debe que hayan venido al lado oscuro? —Preguntó otro chico. Un pelirrojo con sonrisa bromista.

Asami lo miró como si esa actitud fuera común en él y sonrió.

—Ella quiere jugar —Me señaló.

Yo abrí los ojos con sorpresa.

El chico de cabello castaño ondulado me miró extraño.

—Pero es solo una niña —Rechistó.

—¿Crees que las chicas no pueden jugar fútbol? —Pregunté recordando a mi padre, claramente molesta.

—No hablo de las chicas. Me refiero a que eres muy pequeña. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Cinco? —Dijo él a manera de desafío.

Fruncí el ceño y lo miré desafiante también.

—Tengo siete. Eso no me ha impedido derrotar a chicos como tú —Respondí mirándolo fijamente.

—Uyyyy parece que tenemos una chica ruda aquí —Se burló el pelirrojo.

Le lancé una mirada glacial y él dejó de reírse.

—No sé, pero yo no juego con personas problemáticas —Dijo uno de ellos. Un muchacho de aspecto serio y cabello verde oscuro perfectamente peinado.

—No soy problemática, solo defiendo mis habilidades.

—Entonces demuéstralas —Me dijo—. Nadie te creerá si solo hablas.

—Quieres que lo demuestre pero ni tenis tiene —Se burló otro chico. Tenía cabellera azul y mirada divertida.

Los miré molesta. Me estaban tomando el pelo.

—¿Saben por qué estoy aquí? Por jugar fútbol. No vine hasta acá para que chicos como ustedes se burlen de mí y me tomen el pelo. Ni siquiera me toman en serio —Me levanté dispuesta a salir de ese lugar.

—Espera, ¿Qué dijiste? —Dijo un chico. Su cabello era negro y lacio. Lo tenía un poco largo y su mirada era tranquila.

—Que me están tomando el pelo.

—No, lo otro, lo primero —Insistió él.

—¿Qué? ¿Eso de que vine aquí por jugar fútbol? —Asintió con la cabeza—. Mi padre dice que las chicas no juegan fútbol, así que comencé a jugarlo a escondidas con mi mejor amigo Riku, pero entonces él se enteró y a pesar de que Riku habló con él y le dijo que había sido su culpa, me envió acá para que ya no pudiera jugar con él.

Sabía que era tonto decirlo, que ellos de todos modos no iban a dejarme jugar, pero realmente necesitaba decirlo.

—Déjenla jugar —Dijo el pelinegro.

Lo miré sorprendida.

—¿D-De verdad? —Inquirí con timidez.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Ella parece amar el fútbol. A nadie que ame el fútbol se le debe negar jugar —Dijo él.

El chico de cabello castaño me miró fijamente.

—¿Tú amas el fútbol? —Me preguntó.

Sonreí y dije con firmeza.

—Sí. Lo amo.

—No creas que te dejaremos jugar por lástima. Competirás por un puesto. No será fácil solo porque eres una niña de siete años. ¿De acuerdo?

—¡De acuerdo! —Asentí con energía.

—Inicias mañana. Consigue zapatos deportivos y duerme bien —Me dijo el chico de cabello castaño.

—¿De verdad la aceptarán? —Inquirió el peli verde con molestia.

—Probaremos sus capacidades —Respondió el castaño—Aún no es oficial.

—La traeré mañana entonces —Dijo Asami con tranquilidad, ajena completamente al jaleo que había causado.

—Gracias por darme una oportunidad. No les fallaré —Les dije ahora tranquila y con sinceridad.

—Váyanse ya. Debemos entrenar —Insistió el peli verde. Parecía que no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

—No seas descortés con las señoritas —Lo reprendió el chico de cabello plateado sonriendo.

—No te preocupes, ya me iba —Murmuré y me acerqué a la salida—. ¿Nos vamos?

Asami se levantó y me siguió.

—Disculpen las molestias —Se inclinó un poco y seguido abrió la puerta con sigilo.

Regresamos a nuestra habitación evitando las cámaras y a las maestras de guardia. Todo había pasado tan rápido.

—Lamento mi comportamiento… —Murmuré cuando nos encontrábamos en nuestras respectivas camas y con las luces apagadas—. Es solo que… siempre me han hecho ver como alguien inferior, como si por ser una chica o por ser pequeña no pudiera hacer nada bien…

—No te preocupes —Me dijo Asami cálidamente—. Solo descansa. Ya verás que te irá bien mañana.

—Está bien. Gracias por llevarme con los chicos —Agradecí.

—No hay problema. Pude ver en tus ojos lo mucho que querías jugar.

—Qué puedo decir. Soy una amante del fútbol —Sonreí.

Continuará…

**Y bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo de este mini fic que llevo planeando desde hace ya algún tiempo. **

**Aquí se verá cómo era Rino en su infancia y trataré de responder algunas preguntas que me han hecho en el fic "Las chicas no juegan fútbol".**

**Si les gustó comenten. Cuando tenga cinco comentarios publicaré el capítulo dos ˆˆ **

**Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Ake-x-aly.**


End file.
